User blog:Haras/If I Imagined You as an Anime Character
I've gotten sucked into the trend. I figured that since we're all imaging eachother as characters from different things, I better do it myself. I will list everyone that I can think of. I will also take requests if I left someone out. Myself Zoro from One Piece Zoro, also known as "Moss Head" is a skilled swordsman, whose ultimate goal is to become the greatest swordsman in the world. He wields three katanas. (two in his hands, one in his mouth.) He is sometimes distant, but whenever he's funny, he makes everyone laugh. He can be serious when needed, and comes off as a stern, and somewhat rude person to strangers. Nults McKagan from One Piece A living corpse, abandoned over 50 years ago by his crew, joined the Straw Hat pirates as their hakama, and as an excellent fighter. Nults and Brook are always making jokes, laughing even in the face of death. When someone is down, he tend to make them laugh with tears of joy. Brook is very likeable to strangers, as Nults can also be at times. Squirto19 the Liar from One Piece Usopp the Liar. The man with millions of undying followers, or so he claims! Usopp tends to lie to get his way out of anything, and boasts about his victories. Squirto reminds me of Usopp because of his ability to lie, and decieve to his advantage. FailPwnz from Naruto Jiraiya is a master shinobi, and a legendary Sanin. He trains Naruto for two years after the original Naruto series. He is one of the most perverted characters in all of anime, and has his own book series which is like the Naruto version of Fifty Shades of Grey. FailPwnz is also very perverted in many situations. David McMartin Son of Sparrow from One Piece Franky, a cybernetic man, who was hit by a train that moves on water. (Yup, that's flawless logic!) Franky is somewhat reclusive, and even hateful to many. It took him much convincing, to join the Straw Hat crew, to the point he had to be physically hurt into it. (It wasn't a nice thing to know about, either.) David and Franky both are unique in their own way. Parax. from Naruto Parax and Tobi both have a plan in common: world domination. They both are bent on making the lives of others miserable, and only caring for their foothold of power in society. Both are considered very dangerous, and evil. Tobi was the overlooked agent of the Akatsuki organization. He soon rose to power after all of the organization, save him, was murdered in the later part of the series. He was the man who started the Fourth Great Shinobi War. Sotmr Shadowsong from Naruto Deidara and Sotmr both are artistic. Deidara believes anything can be considered art, and as such, uses clay owls, snakes, lizards, and even a giant clay dragon in combat. Sotmr is a very musical person, who believes music can be used as the ultimate weapon in an arsenal, in any situation. Ned Edgewalker Tony Chopper from One Piece Tony Tony Chopper is a young, immature, and vivacious talking reindeer. At the age of 15, he is the doctor of the Straw Hat Pirates. Ned can also act extremely childish, but also gives wise insight to situations, like Chopper does. Both are also prone to laughing fits from almost anything. In the wise words of Ned, "Try new Stride gum, or I'll make you eat my crap." EmpressBluefeather231 from One Piece Nami is the navigator of the Straw Hat Pirates. At first, she seemed to betray the crew, but later, she permanently joined them. EmpressBluefeather and Nami both have kind hearts, and are determined to reach their goals. G-man. Tobi from Naruto Unlike the later version of Tobi, the Akatsuki incarnation's ultimate plan is to be absolutely redundant. He's evil, yes, but he's also the most mentally-unhinged man you'll meet. Tobi almost never is serious, and always talks like a child, making constant jokes. Deidara is Tobi's best friend, giving him guidance, and teaching him how to be a good member of the Akatsuki. Tobi's quote is, "Tobi is a good boy!" and says it whenever he pleases Deidara. Category:Blog posts